


Here For You

by Omoni



Series: Random Undertale Stories and Drabbles [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Alphys/Undynecentric, Cuddles, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, They're not together but dammit they should be, besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: When Undyne finds herself bogged down by a bad week, Alphys tries her best to be there for her.This was a request from Embersparkfire93, who wanted to see what happens when Undyne, and not Alphys, finds herself depressed. Occurs before the events of the game and contains very little spoilers but some swearing, though I still think it's tame enough for general audiences :).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Embersparkfire93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersparkfire93/gifts).



She knew she was supposed to be having fun, but Undyne's heart wasn't in it at all. In fact, she didn't know what the deal was with her heart, today. It usually sang with barely-contained joy during moments like these, causing her to feel silly and hyper and all-around thrilled to just be alive. But despite the wonderful circumstances, all she could feel was... despondent. That was the only word that came to mind.

It was the weekend, and as usual, she and Alphys were hanging out, this time at the Lab. They took turns hosting each other now that this had become a rather regular thing. They both called it "AniDay" and had been doing it for at least two months (two months, one week, and three days, last time Undyne checked). Every time, it was a blast; Alphys always had a new documentary to show her, one that always held her enthralled and wanting more, while they ate cup noodles followed by ice cream that Alphys made just for them. They always laughed, no matter what - something that Undyne cherished deeply.

Except today it was different. She had only managed a few smiles, and she knew they were small and forced. Alphys was always kind about it, gently smiling back and still trying to make her laugh, regardless. But Undyne knew that her friend could tell something was wrong - and that only added to the feeling.

Alphys did indeed know, and it worried her, because it was the kind of mood she recognised, not from Undyne, but herself. Undyne seemed to be caught in a curtain of melancholy, one that was trying to smother her, and though she tried, Alphys couldn't untangle her from it.

When a suggestion of hers - one she thought would work - fell flat (playing Smash Brothers with Fire Emblem characters), Alphys stared at Undyne closely, her heart aching. She, by now, loved Undyne very much, and only wanted her to be happy. So nervously, she turned to her and said, very gently, "U-Undyne, wh-what's wrong?"

Undyne raised her head from her hand; she was curled on her side, her other hand limp in her lap, her shoulders drooping and her eye dark and half-closed, frowning deeply. She turned to Alphys and glanced at her, seeing only someone deeply worried about her - not at all accusing, like she initially assumed, and feared.

Everyone knew that the Captain of the Royal Guard had to be strong - the strongest - and feel only triumph and the thrill of battle. Everyone expected her to always grin, always win, and always be ready to fight. To show anything besides happiness or righteous anger went against everything the Captain was supposed to be.

So when Alphys asked her this, Undyne expected to see judgement or disbelief in her eyes, as if Undyne had disappointed her or shattered the illusion of the perfect Captain. Instead, she saw a gentle concern that brought a lump to her throat and a stinging to her eye. She suddenly felt ashamed that she had assumed the worst of her friend - which only made her feel even worse.

Alphys moved closer carefully, reaching out and touching Undyne's arm lightly. "Wh-what's happened? Did-did something happen? Are y-you okay?"

Undyne stared at her, a surge of affection for Alphys hitting her hard. Undyne was also in love with Alphys by this time, but was too terrified of rejection and losing her as a friend as a result that she said nothing about it. For a moment, she was speechless, reminded of that love rather painfully.

Alphys's expression of concern deepened, and she reached out and took one of Undyne's hands between her own, unable to help it. The look on Undyne's face was so vulnerable and hurt that Alphys was desperate to ease it. "I-if you don't want to t-talk about it, I understand," she admitted honestly. She, above all, knew what that was like, and would never fault anyone, least of all Undyne, for feeling the same way. "B-but I would like to help you. H-how can I help you?"

"Alphys," Undyne murmured, her heart aching, grabbing onto her hand tight. "I... I feel like shit today," she finally admitted, lowering her head back onto her hand. "I feel like someone kicked my ass, filmed it, it went viral, and everyone keeps sending it to me and laughing at me."

"Th-that didn't happen, though, did it?!" Alphys asked fearfully, her eyes wide.

Undyne felt a tiny smile tug at her lips at that, but it didn't last. "No, but it feels that way. Sometimes... sometimes all of the shit adds up and feels way too heavy for me to even hold up, let alone carry, you know?"

"Yes," Alphys said immediately, her eyes darkening. "B-but why do you feel that way?" She was very gently rubbing the back of Undyne's hand, and Undyne felt very comforted by it.

"Everyone thinks I only have two settings, two emotions: pissed off or crazy-happy," Undyne said, her voice hollow, now. "It's like I'm never allowed to feel like a normal monster, so I actually sometimes find myself believing it, too, just so I can do what they want and be exactly what they need me to be. And then I get so caught up in the charade that even I forget, and get crushed by it."

Alphys nodded but stayed quiet. It was oddly soothing to Undyne, because she didn't try to give her empty comfort words or tell her it wasn't true. She was actually _listening_ to her, something that never happened, not even with Papyrus, who always tried to comfort her by saying she was the best and the strongest - exactly the opposite of what she needed.

"So when something goes to hell and my feelings remind me they actually exist, I feel like I want to just curl up into a ball and hide under my bed from everyone for weeks." Undyne bit her lip, turning her face away; her eye filled with tears and were threatening to fall.

"Oh, Undyne," Alphys murmured gently, squeezing her hand. "Why did you force yourself to come over if you feel this way? I would have understood."

Undyne closed her eye, the tears falling, now. The thing was, she believed Alphys, and knew she would never hold it against her. It oddly hurt her, because, if anything, all she wanted to do when she felt this way was to spend time _with_ Alphys, not _away_ from her.

Alphys saw her tears and felt her heart almost break. She moved even closer, wishing she could lean close and just kiss Undyne's tears away. Instead, she kept stroking the back of her hand. "Wh-what caused you to feel this way?"

Undyne gripped her hand harder, finding herself wishing she could cling to Alphys and just bawl her eye out. "It's so _stupid,"_ she admitted, her voice choked. "It's always something small that does it. This time, I broke one of my spears while I was training - and during such a simple routine, too!" Her voice cracked, her other hand tangling into her hair in frustration, unable to stop crying, now. "A simple exercise I've done a _million times,_ but, no! _This_ time I fucked it all up!" She hunched over, the words now swallowed up by her tears.

Alphys reacted before thinking, surprising them both. She let go of Undyne's hand and wrapped her arms around Undyne close, hugging onto her and pulling her even closer. When she realised what she'd done, she went red and started to pull away, an apology seconds from being said - but then Undyne suddenly turned to her and hugged back tight, burying her wet face into Alphys's shoulder and bursting into tears. She couldn't help it; it was exactly what she'd wanted - what she'd _needed_ \- that now she couldn't let go. And to her growing surprise, Alphys kept her close and hugged tight. Now there was no way her tears could stop.

Alphys relaxed, rubbing Undyne's back a little shakily, having to make sure she didn't do anything stupid like kiss her like she wanted to. Undyne sobbed, her whole body shaking, her fingers digging into Alphys's back hard. She tried to talk, but everything she said was too messed up by her tears that none of it made sense.

"It's okay, Undyne," Alphys whispered, closing her eyes, her own tears now falling, reacting to the intensity of her friend's pain, so much that it hurt her, too - but she made sure Undyne didn't see. "It's okay. It really is, okay? I promise. You-you don't ever need to be that way with me. Y-you know that, right?"

Undyne gritted her teeth and nodded. She did know, now, and would never forget. "I..." she managed. "I know, Alphys. I l-l-lo- _lost_ my head for a second, b-but now I get it." She choked on her words, mortified for a moment; she'd almost blurted out that she loved Alphys. "You... Alphys, you..." She tried to swallow another wave of tears but failed, and she buried her face back into Alphys's shoulder.

It was strange. She knew she should probably feel embarrassed or ashamed that she was practically drowning Alphys in her tears, but it didn't feel strange at all. If anything, it felt natural, as if doing so was not just okay, but expected, even. When she felt Alphys continue to rub her back slowly, that feeling only increased. Undyne had never felt so cared for in all of her life, and it was very bittersweet, indeed. At that moment, she knew, Alphys had her trust for life, no matter what.

"You're okay," Alphys murmured, her voice so kind that it was like a balm on Undyne's hurt. "You've done nothing wrong, Undyne. You're doing nothing wrong. I promise you. A-anytime you n-need to, I-I'm here for you. If y-you want me to be, I m-mean. A-always. Okay?"

Undyne sobbed out in reply, nodding again. Alphys kept her close, rocking her gently without even knowing it, soothing her even more, and she just let go, crying with her entire body and no longer caring if she looked weak, because she knew Alphys knew she was not.

Alphys, in fact, found herself admiring Undyne's strength. If she could hold so much pain within her for so long that it came out at this degree of intensity, she was very strong, indeed. But she was also brave for finally letting it loose, letting it go, and still being strong afterwards. Alphys knew what it was like to hide pain, but she was too cowardly to admit it to anyone.

Alphys loved Undyne even more now, something she never though was even possible.

It took a while, but Undyne eventually did cry herself out. She leaned heavily on Alphys, her breaths shaky. Alphys's shoulder was soaked, but neither cared, really, least of all Alphys. Alphys was resting her cheek on the top of Undyne's head, still rubbing her back. Her heart was racing, and she hoped Undyne couldn't hear it; she felt both sad and happy. Undyne could hear it, but didn't understand why it raced (or, more accurately, was in denial about it). All she cared about was that Alphys still held her and not only wasn't disgusted, but hadn't even moved away during it all.

When it seemed that Undyne had finally calmed down, Alphys said, very softly, "Do you feel a little bit better, now?"

Undyne opened her eye slowly, thinking. Oddly, she did. She felt like she had just had a hot shower after being covered in cold mud, oddly lighter and strangely calm. She nodded, and Alphys tightened her hold on her briefly in reply.

"I'm so glad, Undyne," she admitted. "I..." She blushed. "I just w-want you to be happy, b-but I understand when y-you need to be sad, too."

Undyne pulled away a little to raise her head and look at her, meeting her gaze; she could tell Alphys had cried, too, but knew that to mention it would embarrass her, so she didn't. She desperately wanted to kiss her, so she bit down on her bottom lip until the urge passed.

"Alphys," she said shakily, her voice thick. "You... you're my best friend in the whole world, and you mean so much to me. Do you know that?"

Alphys went scarlet, her eyes widening; clearly, she didn't. "U-Undyne," she stammered. "Y-you're... you're mine, too, b-but..." She smiled shyly. "Th-that must be pretty obvious."

Undyne went red and was glad she had already been pink from her tears, so that it was easy to hide. "Heh," she replied, also shy. "It is, now!"

Alphys laughed gently, and then, finally, so did Undyne - which made Alphys so happy that she hugged Undyne to her again tight. Undyne found her laughter suddenly increase with sudden giddiness, and she grabbed onto Alphys and tackled her, both now consumed by the giggles and loving it. Undyne then sat up, still giggling, and Alphys remained where she was, the same way.

"Alphys," Undyne then said, looking at her with such affection that Alphys was speechless, her heart racing almost painfully, wrongfully assuming that it was just her reading too much into it again. "You're amazing. I never, ever want you to be out of my life. Got it?"

Alphys stared at her, smiling so wide it hurt. "M-me, too, w-with you."

"Promise me you'll always be my bestie?" Undyne asked, feeling shy but still wanting that promise.

"I promise," Alphys agreed right away, meaning it. She sat up. "B-but you'll probably get bored of me eventually."

Undyne scowled at her. "Shut up!" she answered. "I'll never get sick of you! You're a blast!"

"That's m-my line," Alphys replied, her eyes glinting with a teasing light. "Only with you, it's m-more literal."

Undyne laughed again - it was true, after all. Then, suddenly, she looked at Alphys so seriously that Alphys froze. "Alphys," she said. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed you - uh - your support," she stammered. "I really needed a friend, someone who sees me as more than just Captain. That's you."

Alphys went pink, her hands tangling in front of her. "Of course, Undyne," she said gently. "Wh-why would I see you as any less than what you are?"

Undyne tackled her into a hug again in reply, and they both got the giggles again. Once they calmed, they finally were able to continue their day as usual - in a much better way, too.

It wasn't the only time Undyne cried that way in front of Alphys, though it didn't happen very often. Every time it did, though, Undyne was grateful for Alphys, who never hesitated to open her arms to her - ever.


End file.
